Program Overview The Translational Research Skills Development Core will be directed by Dr. Kenneth Bauer. The goal of this program is to train physicians with a major interest in blood coagulation and vascular biology. The program will integrate formal didactic training, research skills development, and close mentorship by experienced faculty to facilitate the transition of senior fellows to junior faculty and independent investigators. A particular focus will be on training candidates to conduct patient-oriented research in the field of hemostasis and thrombosis. The program is targeted at junior clinician scientists to foster their transition from senior fellows or entry-level faculty to independently funded investigators. Without programs for protecting a physician's time to conduct research and gain further training, this can be a particularly vulnerable period for physician trainees. This program will provide two years of 75% salary support, which will afford senior fellows or junior faculty sufficient protected time to generate the data required for a competitive NIH application (e.g., K23 mentored physician scientist or a first R01). This program will facilitate the development of three junior faculty over five years (the award will be for one year of support in year 5 of this grant). Enrollment into the program will be open to physicians with an interest in clinical research in hemostasis and thrombosis within the Divisions of Hematology-Oncology, Hemostasis-Thrombosis, Cardiology, or Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine at Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center or from similar programs at Harvard affiliated hospitals e.g. Childrens Hospital Boston. Eligibility will require a faculty appointment with institutional support for the remaining 25% effort.